


Beauty and Power

by Book_Junkie007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she was useful after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and Power

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: General knowledge of series necessary, but no major spoilers  
> Notes: Written for consci_fan_mo on LJ using the prompt by morgynleri_fic who requested Harry Potter; Hermione Granger; power. Thanks to my Twitter peep Laffers18 for looking it over.

When Hermione received her first wand, all she could feel was excitement. She, of quiet and studious tendencies, never quite fitting in with the other girls, was a witch, and she was going to Hogwarts.

She met Ron and Harry, a pure blood and a half blood, and they became her best friends. She was surprised when she could work spells better and faster than them, and it felt good. She was needed.

She went on the run from Voldemort, because she needed to make a stand: Muggle borns have as much power as pure and half bloods.

She succeeded.


End file.
